Without Him
by hollyleaf22301
Summary: Okay, don't kill me. But let's say Percy died... how would Annabeth feel? These her thoughts over the days, months, and years after his death. Review please! No flames! DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Im Sorry

**Hey guys! I know lots of people are going to hate me for writing this but please don't kill me okay? I would go find Rick Riordan and kill him if he killed Percy, my boyfriend. Lol okay goanna lower the fangirling. Please enjoy. If you no likely, then u no read k? Review! No flames!Sorry it's so short.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, I think so at least...**

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

Gone.

Just gone.

He is here.

No.

He was here.

This is not happening.

No, I can't believe this. It's all a joke. But it's not. I know it's not. The gods have been playing a sick game. And I'm just a piece on there chess board. He was just a piece they had to sacrifice to win the game. The game of life. Their life of immortality. I shall not forgive them. Ever. They took him. Away. From me. They took him. I choked up as sobs racked my body. He's gone. He was here. But he's gone. They took my world away. The only thing that kept me going. The only person who knew me even better than I knew myself. Percy... I hope he got into Elysium. If anyone deserves to go there, it's him. Well gods, you made it. You played it. Your game is overrated. (A/N anyone know that song? It's by TDG) I had to hold in a giggle. Wow, all of this just for him to die. I must be going insane. My laughter turned into cries of despair. The cries turned into screams. The screams of all the hurt and pain and anger I've held in all these years. Everything I used to stay strong for. Not anymore. Without... him, I have nothing to be strong for. How can my world just collapse like this? How could they do this? I looked up, wondering where I was. Thalia and Piper sat on either side of me crying and joining there screams with mine. Aren't we all the same inside? Will we have to wait for this world to stop spinning, it's not going to stop. Why can't the world just stop. There's no need to be here. Is there? His seagreen eyes flash in my eyes making my head swim. Why did he have to leave, why did the gods take him? At least he died the way he wanted to die. He died fighting. Fighting for me.

*FLASHBACK* Percy pulled out riptide. We were standing back to back. A group of hydras surrounded us. So many heads. He pointed his blade at them daring them to come closer. My dagger shined with the light of the moon. We had been stupid to be outside of camp at night. It was my fault. The hydras charged and out of reflex Percy drove his sword in a arc. Chopping all there heads of. He realized his mistake too late. He pulled me close and kissed me, as if he knew this would be the last time. He charged and I don't remember what happened next. It was insane. I saw it though. I saw him fall. Our eyes connected and I watched the energy, light and love drain out of them. I could've sworn he was saying sorry with his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. He said me would be together. Everything would be ok if we were together. Now he's gone and I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay.*End of Flashback*

I stood up. I wiped my tears. The saddest thing is when you have felt so much pain, that you are used to it. This is the last time. I'm not scared anymore. I'm not strong, I'm not weak. I'm done. I'm just done. I'll just stay up all night with my bloodshot eyes. The walls will surround me with the story of our life. I'll miss him yet he would by want me to mourn him forever. I made a promise then. I would never love anyone else. The gods can all die. I'll never help them again. This life will be so much better. I'll control it. Yet Percy will always guide me. He is not gone. He's just apart of me. A part I can never loose. Who am I kidding? I'm not in charge of my life. I never was and never will be. It's like a piece of me is gone. He won't be here. It's just like apiece of me was ripped off. How would the gods feel if I ripped a part of them off. I just think about everything I've been through. I pulled at my hair and yelled. I yelled to the gods. Are they wondering about my life or death? This is not Nintendo! I don't want to be played with. I only have one life. We get knocked down, we get back up just for them to push us over again. I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess. I'm done... I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry...


	2. Hear Me

**Sup people! This is chapter 2! I know it's short, but uh... I don't have an excuse. It's just short. If this story is sad to you and you're angry at me for writing it, don't read it then. (Hint, hint hazellevesque10) I'm sorry. Thnx for the reviews.**

* * *

Annabeth's pov.

It's been a moth. A month since he's been gone. A month. Has it been that long? How long have I been here. No. I still don't believe this. It can't be. Tomorrow he will barge into my cabin, smiling that big goofy smile and hug me. Everything will be okay. Tomorrow I will wake up from this dream. No, this nightmare. Tomorrow I will realize I have been sleeping. I fell asleep. I'm just asleep.

But I know I'm not. I know I'm not freaking sleeping. I'm awake and I'm alive. Or am I. Maybe I'm dead. Maybe he's alive and I'm dead. Maybe, maybe I am sleeping. Just a slimmest hope. Can no one see me? Does no one see what I'm going through. I can't see anyone though. I can't see anyone. Where are the people who said they would be here? Where are the people who said they had my back? Are they gone? Did they die too? Someone please help. But no one can hear my silent pleas. I can't stop the pain, I can't stop the tears. What do I stand for? I'm alive aren't I ?

Without him, I'm still alive right? No I'm alive but I'm no longer living. But I am dead. Inside at least. He was the one that kept the fire in my heart burning. Percy was my lighter, my match. But when the water of death hit me, the blew out my flame. When someone took his water and put it in my internal candle they stole me and him. They took us apart. Dear agony, just let go of my. WHY! Why me... What did I ever do to the gods. Why can't I just be happy?

"Why can't you just be happy?" I murmured to myself. I repeat the sentence aloud, hoping it will come true. My voice grows louder until I'm yelling. Tearing at my throat. But that just makes me look insane. I don't care... I don't care. There's nothing to care for without Percy here. He left me. He left me. He said he wouldn't do this to me. He said he would always be there. He told me we would be okay. We would be fine, everything would be okay. Why does everyone I care about die? I knew as a demi-god my life would be hard but this? I can only withstand so much. He left me during the worst part of my life. Letting go. I can't let go, not yet. I'll hold his hand, oh wait he's not here to guide me. He told me he would always be there for me. Why did everything have to crash a break. Just shatter. Into a million pieces. I can picture that. Someone was carrying my fragile heart, already filled with so much pain it would burst. Then they dropped my heart. It broke into a million pieces. I bled out and I couldn't stop my flow of tears. An emotional breakdown. I am broken. They broke me. The gods who held my heart dropped it. They broke something valuable to me. Percy said he would be here if times got bad. He said he would be here.

"You said you would always be here!" I scream at the ground, to the gods, to all the unfair things in my life. I feel arms around my my waist and I feel people pushing me down. They shout at me to calm down, to stop moving. I should stop moving. Forever. They pin my arms down. I can't see their faces through my blinding tears that cascade down my red face. They think I'm crazy. They think I'm crazy. Maybe I'm insane. I'm damaged. Broken beyond repair. I'm fallen. I fell from cloud nine when he died. He didn't die, he was stolen. Stolen from me. And I was powerless. I couldn't do anything as I watched him die. I just sat there. As the light fades from his eyes. I screamed, I screamed till my throat hurt. Till my head hurt. It shouldn't hurt this much still. I feel something put in my neck. They are putting me asleep. I don't belong here do I ?Maybe it will feel better to just not feel anymore. Nothing can hurt me if I can't feel the pain. I love you Percy, I love you.


End file.
